Goodnight
by Konstantinsen
Summary: All she wants is to wake up but she doesn't even realize that she's still in a dream. Gintoki realizes this as well and decides to pull a few strings.


**NOTE: Right. I've been rummaging through my files again. Really, I haven't read Gintama in a long time (I stopped reading manga or watching anime, actually, last summer because of academics). So I apologize if this isn't all that updated.**

**Just posting it here. Better than staying hidden in my hard drive for the next ten years...**

* * *

Kagura moaned. Sadaharu growled. The door to the closet slid open and the figure loomed over her as she twisted and turned on her futon, ruffling up the covers and dampening them with her sweat.

"Please… d-don't…" Her eyes were tight shut, all of her strength focused on warding away an invisible threat. "I can't… why…"

He gazed at her, watching her (_fragile_) frame. She was having a nightmare and it dawned on him—though unsurprisingly—that it was about the past. _Weakling._ She never did understand. Or rather, she did but she refused to accept it and turned her back on what should have been. _You weakling._

"Nhh… n-no…" she groaned, gripping at her pillow.

Kamui sighed. Seeing as though he was already here, he might as well get it over with. _The things I do…_ He leaned down, brushing his hand across her face, catching some of her sweat. She still smelled the same.

"K-kamui… Ma…"

"Shh," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm… not… weak…"

He paused. For a moment, he had nothing to say against that. To suppress the true power of the Yato blood was a sign of weakness that would soon lead to the inability to access it at all. So far, that was how he saw things. And yet, he found himself rather stumped at how she groaned about it.

_"I have no use for weaklings."_ He shrugged away the memory. Things have changed, he knew. But he didn't know exactly what.

"Shush, now." He pecked her lightly on the forehead. "Sleep."

Somehow, in that instant, she stopped. The minute convulsions, the shivering, the disjointed cries—they all ceased the moment he pressed his lips against her skin. He watched her face change into a calmer shade of pale.

"Sleep, now," Kamui repeated, standing straight. He smiled at Sadaharu, still immobile but glaring with malicious intent. "Heh, you sure have had a lengthy lifespan, Sadaharu number…" _Ah, forget it._ Kagura's pets were often the bane of his annoyance. If possible, he would have gladly put the large creature out of its misery. But that was not why he was here after all. _Maybe next time._

His job done, he tucked the covers gently over her and patted Sadaharu on the head, careful to avoid its quick attempt at a bite. Once done, he slid the door slightly, leaving room for the lamplight to shine through.

"Hm…" Kagura was always his little flower no matter what. _Seriously, Kamui?_ He shook off the thought. _No, she just looks pretty from the right angle._

He walked to the open window, nodding at Abuto. The older Yato simply shrugged, looking back at the silver-haired samurai leaning against the doorframe.

"I'll pay you three hundred yen for every night you came here to do that," Gintoki remarked, picking his nose. "Brat's been keeping me awake for the past month. I would've called your dad but Baldy's been busy jumping from planet to planet with his job and all that."

Kamui smiled back at him. He did not want to think of their father at this time. "Only three hundred yen? Hmm, I prefer banquets."

Abuto rolled his eyes. Despite having a uniquely weak appetite, Yato clansmen always had that distinguishing trait of insatiable hunger regardless of the time and place.

"I'm not so sure about the food but I'll see what I can do." Gintoki made a mental note to slip in some of Tae's cooking just to find out how a Yato would react to an ashtray dish considering that Kagura herself never bothered to touch them. "Thanks, anyway. At least now I can get some sleep."

"Make sure to sleep well. We still have that appointment," Kamui reminded, stepping on the ledge.

"Right, you want to kill me." He yawned. "You know, I don't feel like dying now."

"I hate to break the mood but I think we should go," Abuto chimed. The sun shone faster on this planet; it was the third closest to a star, unlike other solar systems.

"See you, next time."

And with that, the clansmen disappeared into the night. Gintoki sighed, closing the window. As he slid back into his futon, he couldn't help but wonder which side of Kamui had come to visit—either the psychopathic killer or the big brother.

He shrugged. Better not think too much tonight or he might not get some sleep. There was work to do tomorrow.

He had to thank him though for the silence he had craved for so long.


End file.
